Série Elena: Épargnés
by Simakai
Summary: Bon, cette fois c'est décidé, j'arrête cette série... ElenaLoz, vous m'en direz des nouvelles... :S Un peu de violence, c'est tout...


Bon, cette fois, c'est promis, c'est la dernière de ma Série Elena. Ça devient beaucoup trop absurde.

J'ai essayé de jouer sur le côté "esprit" de Loz... après tout, dans le film, tout ce que les trois frères font, c'est se battre et ils n'ont pas vraiment de pouvoirs spirituels... j'ai décidé de lui en donner un tout petit!

Attention, Spoiler Advent Children!

Amusez-vous!

* * *

Elle se réveilla brutalement sous le regard attentif de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Ligotée et bâillonnée. Du sang séché sur ses paupières, son visage, ses mains. Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout ceci était absurde, rien ne pouvait arriver à Elena des Turks! Cauchemar, beaucoup trop réel, mais cauchemar.

Puis la mémoire revint, peu à peu. L'exploration du cratère de Nord. Tseng. La tête de Jenova. Et… ces hommes, ces hommes en noir, ces hommes aux cheveux gris et au regard de glace. Attaque. Puis un coup sur sa tête, et l'univers qui devenait néant.

Elena regarda autour d'elle. Tseng, où était Tseng? Elle ne pouvait voir que des murs de pierre et cet homme, ce monstre, qui la regardait fixement, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

-Où est Tseng? hurla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, lui répondit l'homme d'une voix grave de brute.

Il était appuyé contre le mur en face d'elle, les mains derrière la tête. Ses yeux d'un vert inquiétant la fixaient toujours, sans ciller. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain dans toute sa physionomie, au-delà des simples apparences, quelque chose comme une aura démoniaque qui se dégageait de chacun de ses pores, de ses cellules. Elle avait peur. Sentiment pur, sans autre cause. Elle avait peur pour la peur, par la peur. Peur.

L'homme s'approcha lentement d'elle, l'air à la fois curieux, suffisant et parfaitement stupide.

-Alors c'est donc ça, une femme? J'en ai rarement vu d'aussi près… Tu veux jouer?

Merde. Dans quelle maison de fous était-elle tombée?

OoOoO

L'aîné fit tomber ses longs cheveux argentés devant son visage en hochant la tête. Négativement.

-Il ne veut rien dire.

Tseng avait donc refusé de parler. On pouvait voir une énorme flaque de sang sous son corps évanoui, et des marques visibles sous ses vêtements devenus rouges. Coupures, coupures, coupures. Il avait résisté.

-Il est fort, répondit le cadet en souriant sardoniquement. On verra bien jusqu'à quel point. Et la fille? demanda-t-il à Loz en se tournant vers lui.

-Elle… ne s'est pas encore réveillée, répondit Loz en détournant les yeux.

-J'espère qu'on ne l'a pas trop abîmée, répliqua le cadet.

-Elle avait l'air fragile, ajouta l'aîné. Dommage, elle était jolie.

-Si elle ne reprend pas conscience d'ici demain, il faudra la tuer, dit le cadet, toujours souriant. On ne peut pas s'encombrer d'un morceau de chair qui ne parle pas. Loz, tu retournes la surveiller, et tu me préviens dès qu'elle ouvre un oeil. Compris?

-Oui.

OoOoO

Loz traîna son grand corps vers la salle où était enfermée Elena. Il se sentait à l'étroit, confiné dans toute cette masse de muscles, parmi toutes ces forces qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes. Depuis combien de temps existait-il? Des milliards d'années, sa conscience accompagnant celle de Kadaj et de Yazoo sur les courants de l'infini. Pur esprit. Et sur cette planète, alors? Quelques jours, quelques lunes… peut-être quelques années. Il n'était sûr de rien. Kadaj le savait peut-être. Mère le savait sûrement.

Mère…

Il arriva finalement dans la pièce où Elena était enfermée, referma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme s'était rendormie durant son absence.

Elle était belle, même tachée de sang. On aurait dit une statue de porcelaine couverte de terre. Il se pencha sur elle et essuya son blanc visage avec ses mains, mais il ne put qu'étendre le rouge. Pire encore, il l'éveilla.

Elena voulut hurler, mais il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Me fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, lui murmura-t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle lui mordit la main. Il se retint pour ne pas hurler à son tour, mais il était habitué à encaisser des coups. Il la prit par la gorge de sa main libre et la souleva de terre le long du mur. Même ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle était paralysée, elle était à moitié étranglée, elle suffoquait. Sa mâchoire lâcha prise.

Loz laissa tomber Elena sur le sol. Elle s'affala de tout son long contre le mur, en proie à de vifs tremblements.

-Là, lui dit l'homme en serrant les dents, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Comme tu t'es réveillée, je dois aller prévenir Kadaj.

-C'est ton chef? lui cracha Elena.

-C'est mon petit frère, répliqua Loz.

Il détourna la tête.

-Mais je ne le ferai pas tout de suite, poursuivit-il. Non, pas encore.

Elena le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

-Je te fais pitié ou quoi?

-Tu devrais voir ton ami, lui dit rapidement Loz en se tournant vers elle, la fixant de son regard vert, obsédant. Il a l'air mort. Il va mourir bientôt. Il saigne. Et toi tu es trop belle pour saigner comme lui. Alors je te donne le choix : soit tu me dis où est Mère et nous t'épargnons, soit tu refuses et nous te ferons du mal.

Elle ricana.

-Tu crois que je vais parler aussi facilement?

-Dommage.

Il quitta la pièce avec un pincement au cœur.

OoOoO

Kadaj reparut, l'air mécontent.

-Elle n'a pas parlé? lui demanda Yazoo pour la forme, car la réponse se lisait très facilement sur le visage de son frère.

-Elle est bien plus coriace qu'elle en a l'air. Loz, retourne la surveiller. Yazoo, tu vas voir l'autre. Moi, j'essaie de rejoindre la Shin-Ra pour savoir ce qu'on pourrait obtenir en échange de leurs vies.

Signes de tête. Yazoo et Loz étaient habitués à obéir à leur cadet. C'était l'ordre des choses. C'était Kadaj le chef. C'était Kadaj le guide. C'était Kadaj qui savait.

OoOoO

Le spectacle était horrible à regarder. Du sang, du sang sur les murs, et même du sang au plafond. Apparemment, Kadaj s'en était donné à coeur joie sur le corps d'Elena, la frappant d'un côté avec son double sabre et lui donnant des Potions de l'autre pour la maintenir en vie, dans la souffrance, la souffrance, la souffrance…

Elle se lisait sur tous les traits de son visage. Dans sa posture étrange, comme si elle était cassée, une poupée de chiffons qu'on avait laissé tomber par terre. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts même si elle était inconsciente, laissant voir le blanc ligné de veines de ses yeux, comme une trace de lumière vague sur son visage presque entièrement rouge. Même son habit bleu nuit avait pris une teinte bien plus foncée, et il était déchiré à de multiples endroits. Peau, sang séché et plaies. Et ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux d'or… une masse de sang séché, de croûtes, où seules quelques mèches avaient gardé leur couleur originelle.

Loz avait prévu le sang, mais pas la vision. Il la soutint pourtant du regard, se disant qu'il l'avait prévenue, qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher. Il sortit une serviette de son manteau de cuir et entreprit de laver le sang sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle restait belle, elle le redevenait. Sous la caresse de la serviette, ses traits redevenaient moins durs, moins crispés, et sa peau reprenait sa blancheur originelle. Il voulut nettoyer sa gorge, mais Elena s'agita dans son sommeil. Il préféra en rester là. Il s'éloigna lentement, comme à contrecœur, et se contenta de la regarder de loin, le dos appuyé sur le mur d'en face, parcourant avec ses doigts la trace de la morsure sur sa main gauche.

OoOoO

Sa conscience était floue. Une seule chose était certaine : la douleur. Ses jambes, ses bras, son torse, son dos… tout son corps n'était que douleur. L'odeur du sang séché lui parvenait vaguement aux narines, comme un signal indifférent, une confirmation de sa condition.

La torture, et le visage souriant de ce jeune homme, ce trop jeune homme… Était-il un homme? Un garçon, tout au plus… et pourtant… ses yeux, ses yeux opalescents, encore plus brillants que ceux de Loz, plus effrayants, et sa peau pâle, blême, comme un voile, comme un linceul, et son sourire, ses dents de carnassier, et sa beauté, sa beauté androgyne, pure, sa beauté d'ange, oui, il était l'ange de la mort, non, l'ange de la torture puisqu'elle n'était pas encore morte. Elle le regrettait presque.

Durant un long moment, elle ne put que penser à sa seule douleur. C'était bien suffisant. Puis elle songea à Tseng, sûrement dans la même position qu'elle. Elle souffrait aussi pour lui, pour celui qu'elle aimait. Tseng. Le connaissant, jamais il ne dirait un mot. Elle ne dirait rien non plus, pour lui, pour les Turks, pour la Shin-Ra, pour tout ce que représentait sa vie.

Sa vision revint lentement alors qu'elle s'habituait à la douleur. Toujours la même pièce, mais il y avait du sang un peu partout. Son propre sang, elle le savait. Son coeur se révulsa pourtant de dégoût. Elle baignait dans son propre sang. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle avait soif. Elle tourna la tête, et elle remarqua Loz qui la dévisageait.

-Merde…

Elle soupira. Cette grosse brute était toujours là. Loz ne bougea pas pour autant, et elle en fut soulagée. Pourtant, sa simple présence au milieu de sa douleur était comme une plaie de plus. Il était de trop, il ne devait pas être là.

-Fous le camp, merde…

-Kadaj m'a demandé de te surveiller.

-Je ne peux même pas bouger, pas besoin de me surveiller!

-Kadaj m'a demandé de te surveiller.

-Je veux que tu me foutes la paix!

-Kadaj m'a demandé de te surveiller.

-Tu ne sais rien dire d'autre?

-Je peux aussi te dire que je voudrais te surveiller même si Kadaj ne me l'avait pas demandé.

-T'es malade. Vous êtes tous malades.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant une main amicale. Elle concentra toutes ses forces et lui cracha dessus, sa salive rougeâtre tombant sur le bas de son pantalon, mais rien ne parut sur le cuir noir.

-Quel est ton nom, déjà? lui demanda-t-il.

-Même ça, je te ne le dirai pas.

Il se pencha sur elle et ouvrit son veston, en décousant les boutons au passage. Elle voulut se défendre, mais elle n'avait aucune force. Elle continua cependant de cracher sur Loz, contente que son horrible visage soit maintenant à la portée de ses jets de salive.

-Ah! Voilà!

Il se releva rapidement, ses pièces d'identité en main.

-Elena. Ton nom est Elena.

Il jeta un regard sur elle, et ajouta :

-C'est joli.

-Ta gueule.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi joli que toi, tu sais.

-Rien à foutre.

Il s'essuya négligemment le visage, la fixant de son regard vert. Elle se renfrogna. Ce visage de monstre n'avait pas le droit de la regarder avec un air aussi compatissant. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'inspirer la pitié. Elle était une Turk, elle aurait dû inspirer… la crainte… le respect… la haine… mais jamais, non, jamais la pitié. Surtout pas chez l'ennemi. Elle ne put soutenir son regard, et se tourna vers le mur.

Elle le détestait, mais surtout elle se détestait. Elle était captive, blessée. Elle aurait voulu mourir tout de suite pour abréger ses propres souffrances. Et ce regard, ce regard de pitié de la part de cet abruti à côté d'elle… l'impuissance. Ce qu'elle avait voulu fuir à tout jamais en rejoignant les Turks. Elle avait voulu être forte, compter pour quelque chose, pour quelqu'un, en ce monde de désespoir. Que sa vie ait de l'importance, que ses actes changent la face du monde.

Maintenant, elle servait probablement d'otage. Elle ne détenait aucune information. Mère… quoi, la tête de Jenova? Elle ne savait pas où on l'avait emmenée. Ils auraient beau la torturer, et elle avait beau faire la fière, elle ne savait rien, vraiment rien. Elle souffrait pour rien. Situation encore plus frustrante.

Et il continuait à la regarder, elle le sentait. Le poids de son regard de glace, son sourire arrogant, ses cheveux anormalement gris. Cette foutue montagne de muscles qui la prenait, elle, en pitié. Juste parce qu'elle était jolie.

-Tu es vraiment une femme? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues malgré elle. Colère et féminité malgré tout.

-Quoi, j'ai l'air d'un homme?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, les humains se ressemblent tous beaucoup.

-Les humains? Tu n'es pas humain?

-Tu trouves que je ressemble à un humain?

Elle eut un rictus méprisant.

-Je ne crois pas que je doive répondre, lui dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il s'agenouilla près de sa tête. Elle dut se forcer pour ne pas le regarder. Il était trop près, et à cause de sa soif, elle ne pouvait même plus cracher sur lui, sa salive s'était épuisée. Profitant du fait que sa tête était tournée, Loz murmura à l'oreille d'Elena :

-Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Même Kadaj l'ignore. Un esprit, je suis un esprit, je fais partie de la grande famille. Mais quelle famille, comment le savoir? Nous devons trouver Mère pour pouvoir enfin nous trouver.

Elle voulut se tourner brusquement vers lui pour mieux le toiser, mais elle ignorait qu'il était si près. Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Loz et son nez heurta le sien. Il recula vivement et alla s'appuyer contre le mur d'en face, une expression de peur gravée sur son visage.

-Rien à foutre de ta mère, rétorqua-t-elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Elle avait à peine senti le contact de leurs lèvres, mais par contre celui de leurs nez, bien plus douloureux, se faisait encore ressentir dans toute sa douleur. Une autre. Merde.

Loz, lui, mit sa main devant son nez et sa bouche. Surtout sa bouche, en fait. C'était la bouche qui comptait. Ce qu'elles avaient touché. Ses lèvres troublées.

-Ma mère doit avoir ton visage, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre douce.

-J'en ai rien à faire de ta foutue maman! cria Elena.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Douleur et frustration. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle avait horreur de ce sentiment. Elle se risqua à regarder à nouveau Loz.

Il pleurait. Lui aussi.

Surprise, qui fit s'arrêter ses propres larmes. Alors les grosses brutes aussi savaient pleurer… Elle vit de gros sanglots qui secouaient le corps entier de Loz, et des larmes, des larmes claires rouler sur ses joues. Il essayait, vainement, comme un enfant, de le cacher derrière ses mains.

Elena ressentit une sorte de malaise désagréable. Les brutes ne pleurent pas. Les brutes se contentent de cogner et de suivre leur chef. De souffrir en silence et de mourir dans l'oubli. Les brutes ne pleurent pas, mais Loz le faisait. Il n'essayait même plus de le cacher. Il pleurait ouvertement, pleurait comme devant le monde entier, pleurait presque fièrement. Elena avait presque honte d'être la cause de ces larmes, mais en même temps elle était amusée.

-Mère doit avoir ton visage, mais sa voix est si différente! finit-il par dire d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Ta mère, c'est la tête coupée d'un monstre!

-Tais-toi! Tu ne peux pas dire ces choses-là alors que tu es si belle!

Elle se sentait une sorte de pouvoir sur Loz, de pouvoir sur son coeur. C'était une grosse brute au coeur tendre, et alors? C'était l'ennemi, et elle se devait de faire du mal à l'ennemi alors qu'elle le pouvait. Sa vie servirait encore au moins à ça.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, essuyant ses joues et ses yeux avec le dos de sa main.

-Ta maman est une abomination qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, cracha Elena.

-Non! C'est ce monde qui ne mérite pas d'exister.

Il se pencha sur elle et la prit délicatement mais fermement par le cou. Elle voulut se débattre, mais elle avait toujours trop mal pour bouger. Elle était contrainte de le regarder dans les yeux, dans ses petits yeux verts si angoissants, et si… angoissés. Loz vivait un moment de doute. Le monde ne mérite pas d'exister… le monde… doit mourir… c'est Kadaj qui l'a dit, et c'est Mère qui l'a dit à Kadaj. Mais le monde… le monde, malgré toutes ses horreurs… malgré qu'il les empêche d'être libres, le monde a créé Elena, le monde a créé cette beauté sanglante, ce visage blanc, ce corps harmonieux, cette vie absurde.

-Et… toi non plus tu ne mérites pas d'exister, poursuivit-il d'un ton faible.

Il posa ses lèvres durant un court instant sur celles d'Elena. Elle fut trop surprise pour réagir, demeurant de marbre, comme une statue dédiée à la stupéfaction.

-Mais je t'aime quand même, dit Loz après son baiser.

Il était toujours penché sur elle, scrutant inlassablement les yeux fauves d'Elena, ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle était muette, elle était glacée, elle était insensible. Il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus de volonté, plus rien en son corps, ni en son esprit. Absence totale de pensée.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longtemps, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, répondre à tant d'amour, tant de simplicité, tant de douceur émanant d'un être aussi grossier et vil. Le Mal n'est jamais pur, tout comme le Bien n'est jamais parfait. Loz, malgré sa nature mauvaise, possédait le don de l'amour, et Elena pouvait le ressentir à travers son baiser.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre à Loz.

-Tu es tellement jolie, lui dit-il à mi-voix.

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, car il l'embrassait à nouveau. Elle suffoquait, elle cherchait son souffle, elle aurait voulu pouvoir le repousser, dire quelque chose, même si elle ne savait pas quoi, agir, faire autre chose que l'embrasser à nouveau. Il était maladroit, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient parfois, il lui mordillait les lèvres. Il l'aimait, mais sa nature était avant tout celle d'un être de violence, de combats et de mort.

-Arrête! s'écria faiblement Elena.

Il recula lentement, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, les marques de ses larmes séchées sur ses joues. Déception? Joie? Non, un sentiment qui n'avait rien d'humain, que lui seul pouvait comprendre, que lui seul aurait pu décrire.

-J'ai touché à ton esprit, lui dit-il.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Toucher… à son esprit?

-Tu n'as touché qu'à mes lèvres, lui répondit-elle maladroitement.

-Tu veux partir avec ton ami? Je vais vous faire partir.

Il se mit debout, et regarda le mur comme s'il était particulièrement intéressant, comme s'il y voyait vraiment le reflet de ses propres pensées, ses idées confuses. Elena était aussi étonnée qu'effrayée par son étrange comportement.

-Tu as la voix de Mère à l'intérieur de ta tête, murmura-t-il finalement. Peu importe ce que ta bouche peut dire. Tu as son visage et sa voix. Je dois faire ce que tu dis.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, comme un prêtre devant une idole, un regard de vénération.

-Je suis désolé pour tout.

Et il quitta la pièce, plongeant Elena dans la plus grande confusion.

OoOoO

-Nous devons aller voir le boss. J'en ai assez de ses mensonges. J'en ai assez de me fier à quelqu'un qui ne se fie pas à nous.

Kadaj tournait en rond dans la pièce, les bras en l'air. Il était énervé, plus qu'énervé, il était furieux.

-Nous partons pour Midgar tout de suite. Si quelqu'un sait où est Mère, c'est le boss, mais il ne crachera pas le morceau facilement. Il a bien trop peur de moi, de nous. De notre Réunion. Du pouvoir de notre chère Mère.

-Et les deux autres? demanda Yazoo en pointant la cellule de Tseng avec sa tête.

-Ils ne nous serviront plus à grand-chose, répondit Kadaj. Monsieur le boss ne veut pas négocier maintenant, même pas pour leurs vies. On peut bien les tuer.

-Je… je vais le faire, se proposa rapidement Loz.

-Bien, dit Kadaj sans le regarder. Tu récupéreras aussi leurs cartes d'identité, ça peut toujours servir contre le boss. Après tout, ce sont ses sous-fifres. Ça pourrait le faire réfléchir.

Loz hocha nerveusement la tête et empoigna son fusil, semblable à celui de Yazoo.

OoOoO

Elena s'éveilla dans un décor de rêve, si lumineux, si pur, qu'elle se crut morte et au ciel. La douleur qui sourdait dans tout son corps à ramena bien vite à la réalité. Arbres blancs, ciel matinal pur, lac miroitant…

Ajit. La capitale oubliée. La forêt blanche.

Il faisait frais, elle se sentait malade, toujours blessée, faible. Elle plongea dans une sorte de rêverie de souffrance et de désespoir mêlé de beauté féerique et de rebondissements sans fin du temps.

-Réveillée? C'est dommage.

La voix de Loz la ramena durement à la réalité. Il portait sur son épaule une sorte de corps mort qui dégoulinait de sang. Tseng. Tseng, son amour secret, son patron, surtout son amour. Tseng qui râlait dans son inconscience, Tseng qu'on avait torturé encore plus qu'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? voulut-elle hurler, mais sa gorge serrée en fit un murmure aigu.

-Moi? Rien. C'est Yazoo qui lui a fait ça.

Il déposa le corps mutilé de Tseng à côté d'elle, sans le ménager. Il tressaillit, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Nous allons partir pour Midgar, dit Loz en évitant de regarder Elena. Kadaj nous a dit que nous pourrions peut-être y retrouver Mère. J'ai si hâte de la voir enfin, de la rencontrer…

-Vous êtes tous malades, cracha Elena.

-C'est cette planète entière qui est malade, lui répondit Loz. Cette planète qui lutte contre notre chère Mère.

-… Malades. Cinglés.

Loz se pencha brusquement sur elle et plaqua ses lèvres, durement, fermement, sur celles d'Elena. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle voulut le repousser, mais elle était si faible et il était si fort… Elle crut mourir au bout de son souffle, et par quelque chose de plus, peut-être la honte d'être aimée par l'ennemi, être aimée avec tant de violence et ne rien pouvoir faire…

-Ton esprit se dérobe, lui murmura-t-il en se relevant enfin. La voix de Mère est diffuse, elle ne trouve rien à me dire.

-Pourquoi peux-tu… sentir ces choses? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir pris quelques grandes inspirations.

-Parce que je suis un esprit, tu vois? Je ne suis rien, je ne suis que ma force et mon désir de revoir Mère. J'existe sans exister vraiment, je respire sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, et je sais que ce monde n'est qu'une chose provisoire dans mon existence, une chose détestable où je peux trouver Mère, où je peux tout détruire. Je n'ai envie de rien d'autre. Je ne peux avoir envie de rien d'autre.

Elena sourit légèrement.

-Qui essaies-tu de convaincre? Toi ou moi?

Loz la dévisagea un instant, puis il se releva et prit le fusil qui pendait à sa taille.

-Qui sait? Peut-être nous deux?

Il le pointa sur Tseng et tira sans vraiment jeter un œil sur lui. La respiration du Turk se fit encore plus courte, plus rauque, mais il était encore en vie. Pour l'instant, pensa Elena, qui aurait voulu crier, mais qui en était encore incapable. Il se pencha, fouilla dans la veste bleu nuit de Tseng et en sortit ses cartes d'identité.

-Je t'aime bien, Elena. Tu as cette voix à l'intérieur de ta tête, tu as ce visage que je cherche depuis si longtemps, tu aurais pu être Mère. Mais tu ne l'es pas. C'est dommage.

Il pointa sur elle et tira.

OoOoO

-Vincent?

-Tu me reconnais?

-Tu es un ex-Turk, non? J'ai vu ton visage dans les anciens dossiers.

Elle voulut lui tendre la main, mais Vincent la retint brutalement.

-Ne bouge pas. Tu as une balle dans l'épaule. Huit centimètres plus bas et c'était le cœur. Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être en vie, tous les deux.

-Tseng est aussi en vie?

-Disons qu'il s'en remettra, rapidement, le connaissant.

Elena détourna son regard. Vincent bandait son épaule, il l'avait pratiquement dénudée. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix pour la soigner, mais elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

-C'est le gang de Kadaj qui vous a…

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas tués?

-… Je ne sais pas.

Vincent vit bien qu'elle mentait, mais il ne posa pas de questions.

-Ils sont partis pour Midgar, ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais. Ils vont sûrement finir par croiser Cloud et les autres. Veux-tu les prévenir de…

-Non. Non. Dis-leur que nous sommes morts ici.

Vincent haussa légèrement les sourcils, un signe de grande surprise chez lui.

-Qui essaies-tu de duper? Reno et Rude doivent être très inquiets à votre sujet, et Rufus…

-Je n'essaie de duper personne.

-Que fais-tu dans ce cas?

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, elle ne voulait pas faire ce qu'elle faisait… Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, non, mais tout de même, elle devait…

-Je protège quelqu'un.

-Qui donc?

-Celui qui a tiré huit centimètres plus haut que mon cœur.

* * *

Bon, alors ça explique cette idiotie que dit Vincent dans le film... (mais je ne lui en veux pas, il est tellement... essuie le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres) mais bon, cette fic est absolument absurde, c'est décidé, ma Série se termine ici!

Vous en faites pas, j'arrête pas les fics... j'ai plein de commandes de yaoi... faut que j'essaie...

Je remercie particulièrement ma revieweuse, Zephyree!


End file.
